


【犯罪心理+復聯】嫌疑犯的正確抓捕方式

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 攻Aaron Hotchner受Tony Stark
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	【犯罪心理+復聯】嫌疑犯的正確抓捕方式

**Author's Note:**

> 還是拉郎，舊文搬運，望食用愉快

Tony坐在會議桌前，心思卻已經飄到又因為案子而出門的Hotch身上， Tony怎麼也沒有想到自己做的東西會用在自己身上，但是自己作的死怎麼也要吞下去，誰讓他愛他呢！

三天前

清晨6點

Aaron Hotchner的公寓

結束案件的Hotch剛到家就看到躺在被窩裡睡的不省人事的Tony，嘆了口氣，Hotch問了一句"Jarvis，Tony幾個小時沒有休息？！""先生有48小時沒有睡了，其他的先生說要等Hotch先生開啟許可權才能說。"

"開啟許可權""請說出口令Hotch先生"Jarvis的聲音裡難得帶上笑意，"Tony, I love you, my sweet donut"Hotch面上越發嚴肅，耳朵卻掩蓋不了，Jarvis悄悄開啟錄影功能，相信他家sir一定會對這個新收藏很滿意的;許可權開啟之後Tony留了一段視訊給他，看著視訊裡Tony濃厚的黑眼圈Hotch皺起了眉坐到了Tony旁邊，輕撫他的眼下"Mr.Hotch"Tony有些得意的揚了揚下巴，"我50個小時沒睡了，我大概是你最抓不到的嫌犯了，我知道你的起飛時間，我等等就去睡，我讓Jarvis幫忙一起寫了個程式，這個程式可以安裝在你們的嫌疑人身邊的任何電子產品上，等嫌犯準備出手時會立即電擊他讓他無法有能力動手，不過這個還沒經過測試就是了，還有不抱抱我嗎？！"

Hotch好氣又好笑的躺上了床，親了一下Tony的眼睛，摟過他的腰，他總是拿他的戀人沒有辦法，不愛惜身體卻是為了幫助他，尤其那雙眼睛，讓他氣都氣不起來了，Tony感受到Hotch的氣息，往Hotch懷裡蹭了蹭，滿足的睡的更安心了。

隔天Hotch又因為案子出門了，Tony打算繼續研究一下他的程式，Hotch不在也沒人會說他什麼，剛好可以弄得更完善一點;24小時，就在Tony準備繼續實驗，突然就被微弱的電流放倒了，'怎麼回事'Tony有些懵，Jarvis怎麼沒有檢測到有敵人？！接著他就被小笨手蓋了一頭毯子，"sir，Hotch先生說你研發的程式需要你自己測試效果，不要再試圖熬夜。""My sweet donut，I Love Youforever.Don't let me worry"Hotch留下的影像讓Tony中止了威脅要把Jarvis還有小笨手捐出去的言論，Tony這時也可以動了，老實的爬上了床，睡覺，"Jarvis""sir？！""幫我把Hotch那句I Love You forever，截瞭然後換掉所有鈴聲。"

"I Love You forever,too"無意識的話突兀的打斷了會議，復聯的大家都低頭偷偷笑了起來;抽空吃點東西的Hotch一激凌，咬了口甜甜圈，啊，還是這麼Tony啊！

-end-


End file.
